Look Through My Eye's:Kanja's Tale
by hikari123
Summary: This story is about a young mutant lion cub who is found and rescued by the turtles then later been Leonardo adopts him. Please read and review it would mean a lot to me.
1. Chapter 1

**Look Through My Eye's:Kanja's Tale**

It all started one night in the city of New York hidden in the shadow's of the big city was a young mutant lion cub  
he was a orphan the young cub sighed as he kept himself hidden he did not want to be found by the foot.  
That strange organization has been trying to catch the young mutant for months the foot ninjas were on the roof's  
of the building the young mutant was below the building hiding in the shadows but the foot ninjas new that he was there.

"I know that you're there little cub". Said one of the foot ninjas

The young mutant cub whimpered when he saw the foot ninjas were coming towards him one of the ninjas  
grabbed the cub before he could escape the cub tried biting and clawing the ninja but the ninja hit him on the.  
Neck causing the lion cub to pass out then something happened in the alley four mutant turtles had came to the cubs  
rescue.

"Foot ninjas I hate foot ninjas". Said the turtle that had a red bandanna around his face

"Come on let's kick some shell guys". Said the turtle wearing an orange bandanna

The turtles quickly fought the foot ninjas off one by one leaving only one that had the cub  
the turtle wearing the blue bandanna moved closer to the ninja.

"You'd better drop the cub now". Said the blue masked turtle

The foot ninja dropped the cub carelessly onto the ground then left for his life  
the purple masked turtle went to see if the cub was okay he checked it's pulse.  
He had one his breathing was a bit off but other than that hell be fine the cub  
began to whimper when he felt someone touching him.

"Poor guy must've been really scared". Said the orange masked turtle

"Mikey of course he was you dope". The red masked turtle said to his brother

"I know that Raph don't be such a hothead". Michaelangelo said to Raphael

As the two brother's started fighting with each other their leader Leonardo noticed that the cub  
had three set's of scars on his body Donatello was intrigued with the fur color on the cub.  
The young mutant lion cub had a dark brown coat with a cream color pelt muzzle and paws  
and he also had a black mane growing in.

The turtles decided to take the young cub back to their underground lair.

* * *

OKAY WELL THIS IS MY FIRST TMNT STORY SO PLEASE BE NICE.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT.

I'M DEDICATING THIS STORY TO xS. FOR INSPIRING ME TO WRITE ONE.

THANK YOU SO MUCH.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.

I DON'T EXCEPT FLAMES.

ALSO I DON'T OWN THE TMNT I ONLY OWN KANJA.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the turtles were back at their lair Donatello layed the cub down on the couch and began to  
look it over for wounds and such the young cub slowly began to open his eye's once he did.  
The cub began to snarl and growl at the strange beings infont of him Donatello told the young cub  
to take it easy and that they were friends not enemies but the young cub didn't listen to Donatello.

"Stay away from me". He snarled at the purple masked turtle

"Easy young one we're not here to harm you". A voice said from behind the turtles

"Who are you?''. The cub said trying to sound brave

The young cub saw a giant rat standing beside the turtles holding a cane slowly walked up to the young cub  
Master Splinter kneeled down to the young cub he looked at the giant rat.

"Master Splinter I've never seen a mutant like him before". Donatello said while being intrigued with the cub

The young mutant lion cub growled at Donatello who tried to get closer to him Master Splinter told  
the lion cub to calm down and he did Donatello noticed the color of the cub's eye's they were bright.  
Purple with a hint of red in them and also they were in the shape of diamonds which was very unsual  
for a mutant lion cub the purple masked turtle went to his lab to find out more about this young lion cub.

"What is you're name young one?". Splinter gently asked the cub who hesitated for a moment

"I'm called Kanja who you?". The cub said his voice was that of a four year old

"I'm Splinter little one where did you come from?".Splinter asked the little lion cub

* * *

OK SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF KANJA CUTE EH?.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT IF ANYBODY HAS AN IDEA FEEL FREE TO TELL ME.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	3. Chapter 3

Kanja was told by Master Splinter that he could stay with them the young cub thanked Splinter for letting him  
stay Kanja slept on the couch well tried to sleep if it wasn't for Michaelangelo's loud snoring Kanja decided.  
To get up even though it was still night the little lion cub walked around the lair when Leonardo saw that he was  
still up the blue masked turtle walked over to the young lion cub Kanja saw Leonardo coming towards him.

"Hey what are you still doing up Kanja?". Leonardo asked the little cub

"Kanja can't sleep loud snoring". Kanja said using his sweet innocent voice

"Ugh that Mikey he's always doing that". Leonardo said with annoyance in his voice

Kanja giggled at Leonardo when he said that the blue masked turtle caught Kanja laughing at him  
but joined him the little lion cub grew a fondness for the turtle wearing the blue mask Leo also.  
Found it that he had grown a softness for the young cub which was sort of strange according to Leo  
he also wondered why the foot ninja's wanted this cub well for whatever the reason was Leo will protect the cub.

"Leo what are those?". Kanja asked Leo when he saw the swords on his back

"Oh these their my Katana's". Leonardo said while he unsheathed one of his swords so Kanja can have a better look at them

The little mutant lion cub was intrigued at how the blue masked turtle could handle those swords or Katana's  
Kanja wanted to try them but Leo told him that he will need lot's of practice to handle swords or any other weapons.

"Kanja have weapons". Kanja said to Leonardo while showing him his claws and sharp teeth

"Yes those are very good weapons for lion's though especially mutant ones". He said while ruffling Kanja's mane

Kanja doesn't really like it when his little mane gets messed up.

* * *

WELL HERE'S CHAPTER THREE FOR YA.

WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT?.

SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS CHAPTER.

AM I KEEPING THE CHARACTERS IN LINE IF NOT PLEASE TELL ME.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	4. Chapter 4

Kanja had spent most of the night with Leonardo who was secretly teaching him some ninja moves  
only the easy one's though since he was only four years old Donatello had done some tests on him.  
Like to find out his age where he came from so far they only got his age Donatello was not going to give up  
on finding about where Kanja came from he was intigued on the little lion cub Donatello was in his lab doing some.  
Researching on mutant lion's so far he hasn't found any but like was that gonna stop him no way.

"Okay Kanja now follow my lead all right". Leonardo said to Kanja who payed full attention

"Kay Leo I'll try". Kanja said in his innocent voice

Kanja tried to follow Leo's movements but he fails at it Leonardo told him not to give up  
and to just keep on trying little Kanja tried it once more and this time he got the movements.  
Right they didn't know is that Leo and Kanja were being watched by Raphael and Michaelangelo  
The two turtle brother's continued watching Kanja and Leo when the blue masked turtle spotted them.

"What are you two doing?''. Leonardo asked Raphael and Michaelangelo

"What's it to ya oh fearless leader?". Raph said in his toughness tone of voice

"Don't start with me Raph". Leonardo said with a hint of anger in his voice

* * *

OKAY SORRY IT'S SO SHORT BUT I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS SO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS.

FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER I'LL BE GLAD TO HEAR THEM.

ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY FAVOURITE REVIEWS FOR REVIEWING THIS STORY.

CAUSE I WAS AFRAID THAT NO ONE WOULD LIKE IT.

NALA162024, SIMONE ROBINSON, LUNA EVA HAMATO AND Lj CHIB CHIBI ON DEVIANTART.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	5. Chapter 5

Kanja felt like exploring the lair for a bit while Leonardo talked with Michaelangelo the little lion cub ventured off somewhere  
in the lair his first stop was the dojo where he saw the red masked turtle was practicing his ninjitsu trying to perfect it.  
The young lion cub followed his every movement copying him Raphael turned his head to the side and saw that Kanja was  
copying him he thought the lion cub had good taste when following his movements then the lion cub stopped for a moment.

Then he went off somewhere else Kanja saw the sewer entrance for the lair he was about to go out there  
but hesitated for a moment because he knew there could be danger out there then Kanja saw the orange masked.  
Sitting down on the couch watching TV the young cub didn't exactly know what that strange box was  
so he went over to Michaelangelo who was putting a movie on called star wars he saw the little cub and asked him to join him.

"Hey there little buddy want to watch this with me?". Michaelangelo asked Kanja hoping he would

"What's this box thing?". Kanja asked in a sweet innocent voice

"It's called a television dude". Michaelangelo said to Kanja who was intrigued since he never saw a television before

Kanja then saw on the screen of the movie a little boy with his mother made him think of his mother  
tears were rolling down his furry face Michaelangelo noticed that the little lion cub was crying.

"Hey little buddy you okay?". Mikey asked Kanja

"Kanja okay a little". Kanja said in a sad voice as he got up and walked away

Kanja sat back down with his back against the wall his tail curled around him.

* * *

OK I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER SORRY IF IT'S SHORT.

BUT I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEA'S FOR THIS STORY.

THANKS FOR REVIEWING EVERYONE.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	6. Chapter 6

Kanja then laid his head down on his arms and began falling asleep the lion cub soon  
began to have a dream about his mother before she was killed by the foot ninja.  
Kanja's mother was a beautiful mutant lioness that had light brown fur and blue  
eye's the little lion cub and his mother were being chased by the foot ninja's.

(Kanja's dream)

_Kanja's mother ran through the alleyway trying to escape the foot ninja's  
she had little Kanja in her arms who was scared during all of this he didn't.  
Like those ninja's since they killed his father along with his sister and brother  
and now they were after him and his mother Kanja's mother soon found herself.  
in a dead end they were trapped she told Kanja to hide and stay hidden he did as he was  
told to then the mutant lioness saw the foot ninja surrounding her._

"Give us the cub and we'll let you live". Said one foot ninja

"I'll never let you have my cub never". Said Miranda the lioness growled at the foot ninja's

Then the foot ninja's shot and killed her Kanja had tears falling down his face  
as he saw his mother hit the ground.

(end of Kanja's dream)

Kanja then woke up screaming for his mother that he missed so much all because of those stupid foot ninja's.

* * *

OK SORRY IF THE DREAM SOUNDED CORNY.

ANYWAY WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	7. Chapter 7

After Kanja woke up screaming he had woken up Michaelangelo who was sleeping on the couch  
the orange masked turtle fell off the couch and landed onto his back after he got up with the.  
Help of Donatello the two turtles went to where Kanja was and both kneeled down to him  
but when they got near him Kanja began hissing and growling at them he didn't want them.  
The little lion cub wanted Leonardo and no one else because the blue masked turtle reminded  
him of his father wise kind and brave also a leader because his own father was the leader of a village.

And Kanja even still remember's the day that his father was killed infront of him that was the saddest day  
in Kanja's life losing his father to a rogue mutant lion.

(Kanja's flashback)

_It had been a bright sunny day in the village called the Cosmolands that belonged to the  
shadow clan tribe ruled by the wise and great leader Safari along with his with Miranda.  
And their young cub Kanja but today was not at all peaceful a rogue had been spotted  
and was coming to challenge Safari to gain leadership of the tribe that rogue will lose his life.  
Because Safari wouldn't want a rogue being the leader of his clan he'd rather die the mutant rogue lion  
showed up infront of Safari challenging him the rights of leadership Safari was not going to give up._(End flashback)

"You will leave my village in peace rogue". Safari growled with anger at the rogue

I want the leadership of this clan Safari". Growled August the rogue

"If you want it then you will have to fight me for it". Growled Safari knowing that he was no match for the rogue

The rogue and leader began to fight they were biting and clawing at each other  
the rogue clawed Safari right across his chest leaving three bloodied scars next.  
Safari scratched August across his left eye leaving a scar there then the rogue  
dug his claws into Safari's chest digging in further the leader then dropped down onto the ground.  
With a very bloody chest August was now the new leader since he instantly killed Safari  
the next thing August did was that he killed all the cub's all except for Kanja who escaped with his mother.

Kanja then instead of growling and hissing at the two turtles decided to run from them  
he ran untill the cub found Leonardo Kanja then found the blue masked turtle in the dojo.  
And ran to him nearly knocking poor Leo over the blue masked turtle looked at the little  
lion cub he looked like he had been crying Leonardo then carefully picked the cub up.

"Hey calm down little one all right". Leonardo gently said while trying to calm Kanja down

* * *

OK WELL HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU GUY'S.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT AUGUST AND SAFARI?.

WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEAS?.

ALSO i WOULD LIKE TO THANK **NALA162024** FOR HELPING ME WITH THE NAMES THANKS.

AND I ALSO WOULD LIKE TO THANK.

**NALA162024**,** SIMONE ROBINSON** AND** LUNA EVA HAMATO** and **RAGLAND.(SORRY ABOUT THE NAME MY COMPUTER WON'T LET ME TYPE)**

FOR REVIEWING THIS STORY.

THANKS A BUNCH GUYS YOU'RE THE BEST.

PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU.


	8. Chapter 8

Kanja just curled up to Leo and started purring like any cub would Donatello  
Raphael and Michaelangelo were kinda jealous at Leonardo because the lion cub.  
Liked him better then them the blue masked turtle didn't know why Kanja perferred him  
over his brother's even Donatello didn't know why either the purple masked turtle decided to do some more.  
Research about mutant lion's he walked back to his lab and locked the door Raphael just stayed  
with Leo Michaelangelo went to go and watch another movie called Sweeney Todd.

"What the shell is wrong with this kid?". Raph cursed under his breath

"Language Raph take it easy he's just a cub after all". Leonardo said to his hotheaded brother

Raphael looked at Kanja who just kept on looking at Leonardo with his innocent eye's you've got  
to admit the look in the cub's eye's was cute then Raph noticed a small scar across his left shoulder.

"Hey Leo there's a scar on the kid's left shoulder". Raphael said to Leonardo

"Hmm I wonder how he got it?". Leonardo said to Raphael

"Beats the shell out of me oh fearless leader". The red masked turtle said to his brother

That angered Leo too much then the two brother's started fighting with each other  
Kanja was getting terrified they were fighting just like his father and that rogue were.  
Then Leonardo saw that they were scaring Kanja the blue masked turtle told his brother to  
stop and that they were scaring the cub but Raph told him that the cub had the right to be scared.

* * *

OK SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT RAPHAEL AT THE END?.

HOPEFULLY I GOTTEN THEIR CHARACTER'S RIGHT.(PRAYS)

OKAY NOW IF ANYONE HAS AN IDEA FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER FEEL FREE TO PM ME OR YOU CAN TELL IT IN YOU'RE REVIEW'S.

I LIKED TO THANK ALL MY REVIEWER'S FOR REVIEWING THIS STORY THANK YOU GUYS.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	9. Chapter 9

Eleven years has past since the turtles found little Kanja only he's not so little anymore  
in fact he is fifteen years old now his once dark brown fur is now a light brown color.  
And he has a raven black mane growing in now Kanja had grown quite attached to Leonardo  
the blue masked turtle had adopted him so now Kanja call's him dad.

Michaelangelo was sitting on the couch watching The dark Knight when no one was looking  
Mikey cheered for the Joker taking on the Batman then Mikey saw Kanja going through the.  
Entrance to the sewer the orange masked turtle wondered where he was going at such a late hour  
he quickly paused the movie and started following him only Mikey wasn't the only one that wanted to follow him.

Leonardo Raphael and Donatello went bent on finding out where Kanja was going and just to find him  
before someone else does so they went after him Kanja got out of the manhole and looked around.  
To see if he was being followed sure enough he wasn't or so Kanja thought the teenaged lion began  
climbing to the rooftop of the building and he sat down at the edge and looked at the stars.

The turtles managed to find Kanja before anybody else did at least he was safe.

(Kanja sings)

_Where has the starlight gone?...  
Dark is the day...  
How can I find my way home?..._

Home is an empty dream..  
Lost to the day...  
Father, I feel so alone...

You promised you'd be there...  
Whenever I needed you...  
Whenever I call your name...  
Your not anywhere...

Kanja then sniffed the air he knew that his father Leo and his uncles  
were standing behind him.

_I'm trying to hold on...  
Just waiting to hear your voice...  
One word just a word will do...  
To end this nightmare..._

When will the dawning break...  
Oh endless night...  
Sleepless I dream of the day...

When you were by my side...  
Guiding my path...  
Father, I can't find the way...

The turtles continued watching Kanja and listening to him singing.

_You promised you'd be there...  
Whenever I needed you...  
Whenever I call your name...  
Your not anywhere..._

I'm trying to hold on...  
Just waiting to hear your voice...  
One word just a word will do...  
To end this nightmare...

I know that the night must end...  
And that the sun will shine...  
And that the sun will shine...

Kanja turned around to see his uncles and father staring at him.

_I know that the night must end...  
And that the sun will shine...  
And that the sun will shine...  
I know that the clouds must clear...  
And that the sun will shine...  
And that the sun will shine..._

I know...  
Yes I know...  
The sun will rise...  
Yes, I know....  
I know...  
The clouds will clear...

I know that the night must end...  
I know that the sun will rise...  
And I'll hear your deep voice inside...

I know that the night must end...  
And that the clouds must clear...  
The sun...  
The sun will rise...  
The sun...  
The sun will rise...

(Song ends)

Leonardo walked up to Kanja and put his hand on his furry shoulder  
and asked him where he had learned that song.

* * *

OK WELL HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU GUY'S.

ANY IDEA'S FOR THE NEXT ONE?.

ALSO I DON'T OWN THE SONG ENDLESS NIGHT IT'S FROM THE LION KING ON BROADWAY.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	10. Chapter 10

Leonardo and Donatello asked Kanja where he had heard that song before he was just about to  
answer them when he had heard Michaelangelo and Raphael yelling for help and that's when Kanja.  
Saw her a young teenaged mutant lioness she had a light tan colored fur and was chasing Michaelangelo  
around Leonardo jumped infront of the angry lioness only to be tackled by her she hissed at Leonardo.

And was about to scratch him when Kanja ran to her and pounced on the lioness and the two lion's  
began fighting each other Donatello was intrigued for he has only seen lion's fighting on the nature show.  
Never in real life while the purple masked turtle continued watching the lioness flipped Kanja onto his  
back leaving him completely shocked then he realized something.

"Belle?, Is it really you?". Kanja asked his confused friend

"Who are you?". Said the lioness while looking at Kanja

"It's me Kanja". Kanja said to Belle

"Kanja?". Belle said looking a little confused but then she started smiling

Kanja and Belle screamed for joy then they ran to each other and started to embrace one another  
Belle told Kanja all about what August the rogue has done to everyone in the Cosmolands Kanja was.  
Shocked and disgusted but what could he do Kanja couldn't save his father's Kingdom he was useless  
but once he looked into her loving eye's Belle was the most beautiful lioness ever.

"Belle you're beautiful". Kanja said with affection

Leonardo and his brother's were very confused about this whole thing that lioness  
could've killed Michaelangelo and that was something that Leo was not going to put.  
With he walked over to where Kanja and Belle were.

"Excuse me Kanja might I have a word with you". Leonardo said in a strict sounding voice

"Uh sure dad Belle I'll be right back". Kanja said to Belle as he went with his father

Leonardo brought his son over to where the other's were and they told him that they couldn't trust  
this lioness because what if she's a spy for the foot clan.

"What Belle a spy for the foot clan?". Kanja said in a confusing voice

"I don't think so I've known Belle ever since I was a cub". He added

Then Kanja stormed off to be with her since his father and uncles don't seem to want to listen  
to what he has to say then the two lion's ran off somewhere to be alone.

They went to an abandon werehouse that was not far from where the turtles were.

(Michaelangelo and Donatello starts singing)

_We can see what's happening(Leo What?)  
And they don't have a clue(Raph Who?)  
They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line...  
fivetet is down to a Quartet(Raph Oh)_

A sweet caress of twilight...  
There's magic everywhere...  
And with all this romantic atmosphere...  
Disaster's in the air...

Can you feel the love tonight...  
The peace the evening brings...  
The world for once in perfect harmony...  
With all it's living things...

Kanja and Belle went to a nearby spring and kneeled down towards the water.

(Kanja sings)

_So many things to tell her...  
But how to make her see...  
The truth about my past, impossible...  
She'd turn away from me..._

(Belle sings)

_he's holding back he's hiding...  
But what, I can't decide...  
Why won't he be the King I know he is?...  
The King I see inside..._

Kanja then jumped into the spring Belle frantically looked for Kanja then the raven black maned  
lion jumped out of the water and he pushed her in belle did not like that once she got out.  
She had pushed Kanja back into the water and she ran before he could catch her.

_Can you feel the love tonight...  
The peace the evening brings...  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties...  
Love is where they are..._

And if he feel's the love tonight...  
in the way I do...

It's enough for this restless wandered...

Just to be with you...

(Song ends)

Kanja and Belle layed down together and shared this romantic evening together.

* * *

AWW WASN'T THAT ROMANTIC.

OKAY WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

I DON'T OWN THE SONG CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT DISNEY OWN'S IT.

ALSO i WOULD LIKE TO THANK NALA162024 FOR HELPING ME WITH THE NAME FOR THE LIONESS.

ALSO THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU NALA162024 HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	11. Chapter 11

Kanja had spent most of the night with Belle he loved her the teenaged lion  
had felt like something was not right in the air he sniffed it the scent he picked up.  
Was the scent of another mutant lion it had the exact same smell as the rogue lion August  
then the other lion jumped out of his hiding spot and he pounced on top of Kanja digging his claws.

Further into his sides making him roar in pain Belle saw that Kanja was getting hurt by the rogue  
lion who turned out to be August the now King of the shadow clan wanted Kanja dead so he wouldn't.  
Have any one to challenge him for the leadership of the cosmolands and the shadow clan so he prepared  
himself to kill Kanja on the spot but what August didn't know was that kanja had some back up.

"Hey leave him alone you blockhead". Raphael said to the silver maned lion who growled at him

"This is between us turtle". August said in a growl like voice

Leonardo saw that his son was in pain and whoever this other lion was he wasn't going to just stand  
there and watch his son get beaten up.

"Kanja". Leo yelled to his son

Kanja then flipped August onto his back and pinned him digging his claws  
into August's chest and see how he felt when he did the same thing to his father.

* * *

OK SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S I'LL BE GLAD TO HEAR THEM.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	12. Chapter 12

Kanja roared at August while digging his claws further into the rogue's side Leonardo had never seen Kanja act this way  
before especially to another one of his kind August then slashed Kanja across the face making a scar on his left eye.  
Making Kanja get up off of him then the rogue grabbed Belle and ran with her back to the Cosmolands Kanja screamed  
Belle's name hoping she would hear him Kanja heard Belle roaring for him.

"Kanja are you all right?".Michaelangelo asked his nephew

"No I'm not all right I'm going to fight him and take back what's mine". Kanja said well yelled

"Kanja your injured how do you expect to fight him?". Donatello said to Kanja while bandaging him up

Kanja just shook his head he didn't care how injured he was Kanja will get Belle back  
no matter what happens even if it kills him the teenaged lion just got up and ran to where.  
August went this puzzled the turtles especially Donatello Kanja ran and ran some more.

(Background music starts)

**_Busa le lizwe...(Rule this land)  
Busa le lizwe...(Rule this land)  
Busa lomhlaba...(Rule this land of ours)  
Busa ugo xolo...(Rule with peace)_**

Busa le lizwe...(Rule this land)  
Busa le lizwe...(Rule this land)  
Busa lomhlaba...(Rule this land of ours)  
Busa ugo xolo...(Rule with peace)

Kanja ran through the forest and didn't stop he wasn't going to stop for anything.

**_Shwele baba..(Hail to you Father)  
Siyakubongela...(We are grateful to you)  
Usi lethel'injabulo(You brought us happiness)  
Noxolo...(And peace)_**

Shwele baba...(Hail to you Father)  
Siyakubongela..(We are grateful to you)  
Liqhakazise...(Brighten our future)  
Ngo thando...(With love)repeat

Kanja kept on running he wanted Belle back into his arms again.

_**Bayede baba...(Father we salute you)  
Sikhokhlele bo..(Lead us)  
Busa lomhlba...(Rule this land)  
Ngo thando...(With love)**_

Busa ngo thando...(Rule with love)  
Busa ngo thando...(Rule with love)  
Busa ngo thando...(Rule with love)  
Busa ngo xolo...Rule with peace)

Ubuse ngo thando...(You must rule with love)  
Ubuse ngo xolo...(You must rule with peace)  
Busa Kanja busa Kanja...(Rule Kanja rule Kanja)  
Hemna iyo...  
Hemna iyo...  
Hemna nkosi...

Kanja then reached a dried up land he was shocked.

**_Oh busa Kanja  
Vusa amakhosi...(Wake the ancesters)  
Vusa amdlozi..(Wake the spirits)  
Busa Kanja iyo...  
Busa Kanja iyo..._**

(Song ends)

Kanja was going to kill August at what he did to his land.

* * *

OK SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

ALSO DID YOU THINK THE SONG SUITED KANJA?.

I DON'T OWN IT HANS ZIMMER DOES.

ALSO NALA162024 SORRY I DIDN'T PM YOU BUT MY COMPUTER FROZE BEFORE I COULD.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	13. Chapter 13

Kanja had made it to the Cosmolands his real home he had too protect it from August  
the teenaged lion then heard footsteps behind him he turned around and saw his father.  
And uncles standing he smiled at them Donatello walked up to Kanja as he looked at the  
barren wasteland.

"Kanja do you know this place?". Donatello asked Kanja

"Yes uncle Don this is my home". Kanja said which really stunned the turtles especially Leonardo

"What your going to fight that good for nuthing rogue for this?". Raphael said in a growling manner

Kanja nodded and he told them his story about when he was a cub and this land was ruled by his real father  
a King named Safari but the rogue August had killed Safari right infront of Kanja so now he had to make him pay.  
Donatello, Raphael, Michaelangelo and Leonardo agreed to help Kanja take back his homeland the mutant lion was  
glad to have such a great family Kanja looked at his homeland.

Then the mutant lion and turtles ran towards the Cosmolands they were ready to fight  
August the mutant lion came to a small village as he saw the foot clan was with August.

"Ugh the foot clan I hate the foot". Raphael said to Leonardo

"I know Raph I do as well". Leo quietly said to Raphael

Kanja then walked to where August was he growled at the rogue his eye's were red  
as he saw Belle tied up beide August.

"Let her go August it's me you want not her".Growled Kanja

* * *

WELL HERE'S A CLIFF HANGER FOR YOU GUYS.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	14. Chapter 14

Kanja growled at August while he unsheathed his claws the teenaged lion had so  
wanted to kill August for what he had done to his real father and the land.  
The rogue August had gotten up and started walking over to where Kanja was standing  
he started laughing an evil laugh while advancing towards Kanja.

"This is between you and me Kanja". August growled at the younger mutant lion

Donatello was worried that this fight would not end well Leonardo agreed with his  
brother the turtles saw a group of female mutant lionesse's watching them.

"I will take you down August for what you have done". Kanja yelled to the rogue

Then August ran infront of Kanja slamming the mutant lion onto the ground  
Kanja grunted in pain as he got up Kanja rammed into August and the two lion's.  
Began clashing at each other the mutant teenaged lion slashed August across the face  
making a scar Kanja smiled to himself.

"How does it feel now August?". Kanja yelled angrily to him

Raphael was about to head into the battle but Leonardo stopped him and told Raphael  
that this battle was only for Kanja Raphael stood his ground.

"August I will have my father's land back even if it kills me". Kanja said well yelled to August

Who then pounced on top of Kanja and made his sharp claws dig right into Kanja's sides  
Kanja yelled in pain.

* * *

OK SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER SADLY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST.

BUT DON'T YOU WORRY I'M MAKING A SEQUEL TO IT.

ANY IDEA'S FOR THE LAST CHAPTER?.

AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THIS STORY.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	15. Chapter 15

Kanja tried to get August off of him but it was no use he was heavy and too strong  
Raphael then got very angry at that rogue and he ran and pushed the rogue off of Kanja.  
The red masked turtle helped Kanja up but while he did that August summoned the foot ninjas  
and told them to get rid of those pesky turtles while he finished Kanja off they did as he commanded.

"Now Kanja let's finish now". August said while he slashed Raphael on the arm

Kanja growled at August he was mad that the rogue had harmed his uncle Raphael  
who was holding his wounded arm Kanja then let out a humoungus roar at August.  
Then he began to chase him August ran towards the cliff he knew that he was trapped  
when Kanja came to where he was August began to cower.

"Kanja Kanja please have mercy I beg you?". August pleaded with him hoping to reason with Kanja

"You don't deserve to live". Kanja angrily said to August without showing any emotion

"But Kanja please I beg you have mercy". The rogue lion said

"Get out of my Kingdom rogue". Kanja yelled angrily to August

While he said that August told him to have mercy on him but Kanja wouldn't have it for the rogue  
had already done a lot of harm to his father's Kingdom so he must be punished for his crime.

"Run run away August and never return". Kanja said in a low growl voice

"Yes of course as you wish your majesty". August growled and then he threw some burning ash onto Kanja's face

Kanja yelled and he tried to get the burning ash off but while he was doing that August leapt onto  
him and started biting and clawing him then Kanja did the same Donatello watched from the sidelines.  
As Kanja and August were creaming each other the mutant teenaged lion then slashed August across the face  
making three scar's there the rogue lion slashed Kanja once on the face then he did it again making him fall down backwards onto the ground.

As Kanja landed onto his back he saw August was going to pounce onto him when he was so close  
to Kanja the younger lion then flipped August over and threw him off the cliff never to be seen again.  
After that the battle was finally over and Kanja soon began to head back to where everyone else was  
Belle saw her beloved Kanja and she ran over to him Kanja embraced his love and nuzzled her affectionately.

"Well I'd never thought I'd say this but good job Kanja". Donatello said to his nephew

"Thanks uncle Don".Kanja said to Donatello

Leonardo was proud of Kanja very proud of him then an elderly mutant lion walked over to Kanja  
and told him it was time to take the throne.

Kanja then walked well limped up a steep slope and when he reached the edge Kanja had let  
out the loudest roar you can ever imagine he was telling the Kingdom that the real King was home at last.

The End Or Is it?.

* * *

OK NOW DON'T BE SAD I'M GOING TO BE WRITING A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY.

WELL I HOPE THAT YOU ALL ENJOYED IT.

I'M ALSO GOING TO ADD A THANK YOU NOTE FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT REVIEWED.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	16. Chapter 16 Thank you note

**AUTHORS NOTE:WELL THANK YOU NOTE**

I WOULD LIKE TO THANK A FEW OF MY FAVOURITE REVIEWERS FOR READING AND REVIEWING THIS STORY.

NALA162024: FOR BEING MY MOST FAITHFUL REVIEWER THANK YOU.

LUNA EVA HAMATO: FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWER THANK YOU.

SIMONE ROBINSON: FOR REVEWING AND SENDING KIND REVIEWS.

RAGLAND: FOR REVEWING AS WELL THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS.

THANK YOU SOOO MUCH GUYS YOUR THE BEST THANKS FOR REVIEWING THIS STORY  
HOPE YOU HAD FUN READING IT AS MUCH AS I HAD FUN WRITING IT.


End file.
